Botan and Kurama
by Singstar4
Summary: A series of one-shots about the red and blue couple. Rated T, just in case. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N ~ I don't own the song 'I'm (Not) Getting Married Today' from Company. But I do suggest that you listen to the song while reading this one-shot. Please Read and Review! To start us off, Botan and Kurama are finally getting married after dating for 3 years! The only problem? Read and find out. Reviews and Favorites are the sources of my happiness !**

**Botan POV**

I run around my dressing room, trying to finish up last minute things before the wedding. Kurama was waiting at the end of the aisle, waiting for me to walk into that church and start our new life together. I pin back a couple of stray hairs back into my bun, getting nervous. _What if we are unhappy?_ I think to myself as my breaths began to quicken. _What if he begins to regret marrying me? _

"Botan?" I jump a foot at the sound of Keiko's voice. "Botan, everyone is waiting downstairs, are you alright?"

"I'm not getting married today, Keiko." I say, picking up the bottom of my dress and starting to walk to the door. "I can't do that to Kurama."

She grabs my shoulders and stares into my eyes. "Botan, this is just prewedding jitters, everything will be fine, I promise."

I shake my head, not wanting to give in. "What if we are unhappy! What if he starts to regret it!" I pull my dress up and run out of the door, leaving Keiko behind. Yusuke runs in front of me and grabs me, he starts to drag me back to the room. I punch and kick the air, trying to get away from him. My fist connects with his face, and I finally get away, I materialize my oar and fly down the stairs. As I soar past the doorway to the chapel, Kurama throws the doors open and sees me. He grabs onto my oar, stopping me so abruptly that I crash into him, our lips colliding.

When we pull apart, we stare at each other for a while.

"Were you leaving?" Kurama asks, breaking the shocked silence between us. The look on his face tells me he is distressed about it.

"No, I just wanted to make a grand entrance."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2. First Date

**A.N ~ Fair warning, these chapters are going in a random order. This chapter is about Kurama and Botan's first date. If any of you have any suggestions for a chapter you would like to see, please leave me a review, I would be happy to see what situations you guys come up with for Kurama and Botan!**

**Kurama POV**

_This is ridiculous!_ I think as I pace around my apartment. _I'm a grown man! I should be able to ask a girl on a date! _But everytime I pick up the phone and dial her number, I never have the courage to actually talk to her! I keep hanging up, leaving her to question what is going on.

_What will I even say?_ I think to myself. _Maybe I should practice? Yeah, that will ease my anxiety! _I clear my throat and put the phone to my ear. "Hello Botan. No, too serious. Hey Botan!" Satisfied with my greeting, I continue, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a da-."

Suddenly the phone rings, making me jump. I look at the caller ID, and it's her. Without thinking, I pick up the phone, and answer it.

(_Kurama/__**Botan)**_

"_H-Hello?"_ I say shakily, and immediately face-palm for forgetting what I practiced earlier.

"**Kurama?"** Botan answers, her voice worried and confused. "**Are you okay? Why do you keep calling me?" **

"_I-I um was wondering if you...um...want to um..." _

"**Kurama, what are you trying to ask me?" **

I take a deep breath. _"Willyougooutwithme?" _I say in a rush.

**"What did you say?"** Botan asked, with a slight nervous giggle.

_"Will you go on a date with me?"_ I repeat, slower, praying she would say yes.

**"Yes!"** I hear her excitedly squeal over the phone. I chuckle as she starts to ramble about how she doesn't really have a preference about where we go, just as long as we aren't fighting evil.

_"How about we go to Olive Garden around 7 and then a movie after?" _

**"Yeah! Sure! That would be great!" She says, clearly trying to be cool. **

"_I'll pick you up around 6:30." _

"**Ok! See you then!"**

**Botan POV**

I hang up the phone, excitedly and dash over to my closet. _I want to wear something formal, but not too formal because we're going to a movie after. _I pull out an orange fluttery shirt and a pair of black jeans. I change into them and then put on tan sparkle eyeshadow, black eyeliner on the top of my eyes, and mascara. Smiling at my reflection, I pull on my black airwalks and begin the search for my silver hoops.

**Kurama POV**

I park my car outside of her apartment and walk into the building. I get into the elevator and press the #12, smiling to myself. _She would want to be as high off the ground as she can. _I reach her door and just before I knock, I make a light pink rose, knowing she likes pink more than red. I knock on the door, anxious of what will happen. Suddenly, the door is thrown open and there she is. Looking radiant in her semi-formal outfit. I hand her the rose and her face lights up as she takes it from me, our hands touching. We both blush and look away like kids at their first dance.

"Shall we?" I say, sticking out my elbow.

"We shall." She replies, a grin splitting her face as she loops her arm through mine.

We get down to the first floor and get into the car, not wanting to waste a minute. As we drive, _Ironic _by Alanis Morissete plays softly on the radio. We get to the restaurant, and since I made a reservation ahead of time, we get seated right away. Botan giggles as I pull out her chair for her. When we finish dinner, we split the check and head over to the movie theater. Since it is only 2 blocks away, we walk instead of drive.

"I'm glad I'm not wearing heels." Botan says, giggling as she steps over a large puddle. Suddenly, she slips and almost falls, but I catch her just in time. "Sorry, I'm really clumsy." She says, our noses touching.

"I don't mind. It's kind of become my job to save pretty girls." I respond, my lips crashing into hers. When we pull apart, we grab hands and walk the rest of the way to the theater.

"I thought the movie was great!" Botan stated on our way back to the car. I had taken her to see Oz, the Great and Powerful. "It was a unique take on the idea, and I was glad it wasn't the same as Wicked."

"I agree, though I didn't really like James Franco." I reply, looking straight ahead. I turn my head to see her staring at me like I was a murderer **(A.N~ well, technically you are...)** "What?"

"How could you have not liked his performance?" She asks, still staring. "He made the film!"

"Made the film bad!" I say, challenging her. Both of us know that this isn't an actual fight. Neither of us are mad, it's like we are playing a game against each other. We "argue" the whole way back to her apartment, I don't realise who's going to win until we reach her apartment and she turns, her back on the door.

"It's a shame you hate him so much." She says, suddenly seductive. "I was going to offer a make out session. Oh well. Good night Kurama."

Before I can respond, she closes the door in my face.

"Well played, Botan."


End file.
